The Sweet Life
by MissFeral
Summary: Shemp learns a few things from his wife Fifi, like how kinkiness and exploiting an embarrassing weakness can lead to ecstasy.
The lights were turned down low. All was peaceful in the bedroom of the newlywed couple. The man had dark hair and a ragged face which bore the signs of his obvious middle-age. His wife, on the other hand, was young and attractive with brunette locks and a French accent. The pair lay on the bed together – cuddling intensively yet fully dressed.

"Je t'adore, mon amour…," Fifi cooed softy, snuggling deep into her husband's chest.

Shemp smirked and kissed her on the head. "Moi aussi, je t'aime," he replied, using some of the French language Fifi had taught him.

The young woman moaned contently as she felt Shemp's erection press against her body. Sometimes when he got frisky with her, Fifi would retaliate by tickling him. The first time it happened was when she was looking for a necklace and decided to check Shemp's pockets. She dug her fingers into every single one of his pockets, causing him to go nuts with laughter. He finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed her hands away.

Soon afterwards, they began dating on a regular basis which gave Fifi many more opportunities to exploit his ticklish weakness. Usually she tickled him on his ribs, feet, or neck. But now she wanted to get him somewhere else…someplace darker and more sacred. Back when they were just dating, she wouldn't have dared to go there. But now that they were married…

"Shemp? Would you please be a lamb and tie yourself to the bed?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"Tie myself to bed? Why?"

She giggled sweetly and played with a strand of his black hair. "Now, now, don't you trust Fifi?"

Shemp blushed and began to fidget. "Well, sure I do."

"Good. Now you stay right where you are while I get some ropes." With that, she slid off the bed and ran to the closet. Shemp was surprised when she reached into the closet and produced several yards of thick rope. It was almost as if she had been planning this. But he didn't really mind going through with it. He thought her kinkiness was rather cute.

"Here are the ropes, mon amour," she crooned, happily. "Be a good boy and tie your feet. After you do that, I will tie your hands."

"Okay," he chuckled, as he got to work on his ankles. He strapped both of his feet to the footboard and double-checked the knots to make sure they were secure.

Then Fifi came forward and lashed his wrists to the headboard. When she was finished, Shemp struggled a little to see if he could get away. He couldn't. The ropes were too strong. Shemp got nervous when he realized how helpless and vulnerable he now was.

Fifi petted his cheek soothingly and whispered sweet words of French into his ear. Shemp calmed down a little, knowing that Fifi loved him and would never do anything to hurt him.

"Okay, I can't move," he told her, forcing a smile. "Now what?"

"Now I will give you something wonderful," Fifi answered, as she started to unfasten his belt.

When Shemp saw this, he got very excited. His boner went crazy. Fifi giggled as she removed his belt and threw it aside. She then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them all the way down to his calves.

Now Shemp's private parts were only protected by his boxers. But Fifi wasted no time. She grabbed his underpants and yanked them down, revealing his naked penis.

Shemp closed his eyes and grinned. He thought for sure he was going to get what he wanted.

But Fifi had other plans first. She gently took a hold of his cock in one hand and began to lightly stroke under it with her index finger.

Before he knew it, Shemp burst into uncontrollable laughter. "OOOOHH AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle tickle tickle," teased Fifi.

"NOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP! THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT TICKLES!" Shemp howled.

Fifi started laughing right along with him. She then used all five of her fingers to scratch along his swollen cock, causing his face to turn crimson as tears filled his eyes.

Shemp had been tickled many times in the past, but this genital tickling was something new to him. It was absolutely the most unbearable tickle torture he had ever experienced. If Moe or Larry ever found out about this, he would never live it down.

"Awww, my little Shempy is ticklish. Yes, he is!" Fifi cooed, as she teased and tickled his balls as well as his dick, which was now oozing cream. She soon felt her own bodily juices starting to leak and soak her panties.

"AAAAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA PLEASE NO MORE! HOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Shemp laughed, sweat cascading down his face and body. Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down the sides of his face.

Fifi was so turned on now that she became completely merciless. After several minutes, she did stop but only to fetch something else from the closet.

"W-W-Where are you going?! Honey? W-What are you doing?" inquired the exhausted Shemp, as he tried to catch his breath.

In the closet, Fifi found a large feather duster and plucked out a big fluffy feather. Then she returned to Shemp and showed him the devastating feather. His eyes widened in terror.

Fifi smirked, lowering the feather to his dripping dick. As soon as the soft tool made contact with his cockhead, Shemp squealed and threw back his head. His hysterical cackles filled the room all over again.

Fifi ruthlessly dragged the feather up and down the length of his dick, before brushing it all over his ballsack. Dribbles of semen poured out and soaked Fifi's fingers. She simply licked it off and continued tickling.

"WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE KILLING ME! OOOOHH EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE! IT TICKLES SO BAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shemp screamed, fighting desperately in his restraints.

"Oooh, you cannot stand to be tickled, eh?" she taunted.

Shemp was in tickle hell. He thought for sure he would pass out. After what seemed like hours, Fifi finally stopped to give him a breather.

His cock was still rock-hard and standing up straight. "P-Please…please, no more."

"Does my Shempy need a break?" she asked, pouting her lip in mock pity.

He nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. Please."

Fifi just chuckled to herself and shook her head. Then she took position between his thighs and lowered her face to his genitals. Her mouth began to water as the smell of his horny juices entered her nose. She then grabbed his penis and placed it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy as she sucked and nibbled. Warm cum filled her mouth.

Shemp's tortured laughter filled the room once again. His face turned redder than a beet and tears poured rivers from his eyes. Sweat drenched every inch of his squirming body.

This went on for only half an hour but it seemed like years to poor Shemp. When it was finally over, he was a quivering, gasping, giggling mess. His muscles ached from all his struggling. His ribs and sides burned from laughing so hard and so long. Fifi got off the bed and took a few steps back. She was trembling a little herself. She licked the remaining dribbles of cum from her lips as she untied her husband's hands and feet.

Then she lay down on the bed beside him and used the sheets to dry the sweat and tears off his face. She kissed his lips and whispered soft love words. He could smell his own testicles on her breath.

The End


End file.
